


I know my love can be the killing kind

by Star_Renegade



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, It's angst time bois, everyone go stan Quinn right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Renegade/pseuds/Star_Renegade
Summary: "We’ve lost the earth, but I can still save you.""Goodbye Gary. I'll miss you."That was the last thing Quinn Ergon heard herself say before she was plunged into darkness.At that moment, which she thought would be her last, she kept her mind focused on one thing: Gary.He was safe. He wasn't here. And that's all that really mattered to her.She closed her eyes, repeating the mantra over and over again in her head, hoping that it would help make her death at least a little less painful.Or: just a short drabble about Quinn and her journey in the series
Relationships: Quinn Airgone/Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I know my love can be the killing kind

**Author's Note:**

> Final Space hype is real and I am here to provide with something on everyone's favourite queen
> 
> Title is from 'The Killing Kind' by Marianas Trench

"We’ve lost the earth, but I can still save you." 

"Goodbye Gary. I'll miss you." 

That was the last thing Quinn Ergon heard herself say before she was plunged into darkness.

At that moment, which she thought would be her last, she kept her mind focused on one thing: Gary. 

He was safe. He wasn't here. And that's all that really mattered to her.

She closed her eyes, repeating the mantra over and over again in her head, hoping that it would help make her death at least a little less painful. 

______________

Quinn could open her eyes. That was her first surprise.

Shouldn't she be dead by now? How was she still alive after the blast? Unless this was what death felt like? It did feel pretty empty. And silent.

Then, Quinn realised that she wasn't alone. That was her second surprise.

Dead bodies surrounded her no matter which direction she turned.

But they weren't just dead bodies.

They were dead _Garys_

Quinn wanted to scream.

Yes, Nightfall did tell her about how Gary failed and died every time trying to keep the world safe. And yes, Quinn was familiar with the existence of alternate timelines, Nightfall was living proof of that after all.

It just didn't cross her mind that there would be _so many_. 

Her Gary was probably the only one who lasted this long.

Then she heard something come up behind her. Something big. 

That was her third surprise.

She didn't even catch the creature's name at first, and she didn't want to. Her head was racing full of thoughts about Gary, and questions surrounding him, such as _is he okay? Is he dead? Did someone find him?_ all running through her mind.

Then the entity told her its plan.

_"Quinn, your Gary is alive, and somewhere in the universe. The usual course of action, for him to foolishly sacrifice himself to save you so that I could bring him here and end any chance of him disrupting my plans, could not happen in this timeline, as you took his place."_

Quinn let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding in. Gary was safe, and alive. At least she didn't have to assume the worst for what happened after she closed the breach.

But what she heard next made her feel worse.

 _"There is still an upside, however. I currently possess someone he loves, someone he has a connection to. I will use you as bait, to draw your Gary here to you so that I may kill him once he arrives."_

Quinn really wanted to scream then. To tell him no, that Gary wouldn't come for her, that he knew to stay away and focus on saving the universe in some other way that didn't involve him coming here. But she knew that she was wrong.

Gary always came through, in the end. No matter who tells him otherwise.

There wasn't much Quinn could do at that moment except cry herself to sleep as Invictus loomed over her body, waiting.

______________

"Quinn." 

She'd recognise that voice anywhere.

"Gary?" 

_He shouldn't be here, how was he here?_

"You shouldn't have come here." She whispered, as quietly as she could.

"I tried to warn you, this is a place of death."

Quinn looked behind her at the other Garys. It sickened her to look at them and it hurt even more to have her Gary see them.

She had to warn him. She had to get him out.

"There is something here, and if it knows you've come, it will find you." 

"Listen to me. Don't come for me." 

"I can't do that. I'm coming to get you." 

Of course he would say that.

"Just hold on. I need you to hold on." 

"You don't understand."

She heard a growl coming from behind her.

_"Look who it is"_

nonononoNO it should be here, it shouldn't know that Gary was here.

"Invictus. It found you! Go!" 

"But-"

**"GO!"**

At least Quinn could scream this time.

She could only hope that Gary made it out in time. She hated not knowing.

______________

Quinn could see light. 

For a second she thought that this was it, that she would die right there and then.

But then she looked up towards the source. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Gary Goodspeed, behind him a completely different spaceship than the Galaxy One, just within arm's reach.

"Quinn?"

"Gary." It felt like years since she saw someone that was actually alive.

They embraced in the darkness, and Quinn could finally _feel_ someone living too. 

She still wished that he didn't come. She still wished that their reunion could've been in a much better place than a place of death.

But seeing and feeling Gary in her arms gave her hope again, and she knew that whatever happened, that they would always find each other, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos incease my lifespan
> 
> Go find me on tumblr @diversefandompage!


End file.
